Don't be a hero
by TheDiabolicalPeanutButter
Summary: (BoyXBoy) (GirlXGirl) Nous sommes tous dans une merde profonde. Nous sommes tous enfermer ici parce que nous avons commis un crime. Celons-vous que se passe-t-il quand on enferme une bande de tueurs sanguinaires dans une ville déserte. Bah moi je vais vous le dire, un carnage.


**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Ken Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum et Rhode Montijo.

 **Attention ! Fiction plutôt violente !** (scène de viol, meurtre, torture physique et mental.)

Petit précision. Dans cette fiction il y a du BoyxBoy (et du GirlxGirl mais en plus faible quantité). Les personnage sont en version humaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Les hurlements de douleur, le grincement des instruments découpent la chair, le bruit des machines. La sensation des aiguilles qui se plantent dans ma peau, des scalpels découpent mon pauvre corps, et mon sang se vident de mes veines. C'est étrange, je souffre pour ne plus souffrir, et je souffre de nouveau. Ce cercle vicieux et infini. Une douleur abominable, je devrais en mourir et pourtant non. Ils me maintiennent en vie.

Telle est ma punition, mon châtiment.

0.1 ~ Giggles ~

On conduit Giggles devant une grande porte. Elle était gigantesque, dominant les arbres et les collines. Un colosse perdu a travers la forêt, éloigner de toute civilisation. Elle était abîmée, rouiller par les pluies et le temps, cabosser à quelques endroits, mais pourtant elle était toujours debout. Prête à ne pas laisser passer le moindre insecte. Aux extrémités du colosse, quatre chaînes gigantesques était solidement attacher, et l'ont pu voir cacher derrière quelques plantes une imposante et infâme salle des machines. Rouages, câbles, cheminées fumantes et autres machine enlaidissement le paysage. La structure elle-même était abjecte. Les murs de béton froids et cette porte infâme tacher ce beau paysage. Incruster dans les murs de béton des petits postes de surveillance surélever veiller à ce que rien de ne puisse sortir des murs. Des soldats à la marche mécanique garder la porte. Leurs visages neutre et impassible empêcher toute distension entre eux. Il fallait se rapprocher d'eux pour remarquer une différence, mais pourtant cet uniforme leur faisait perdre toute humanité et toute personnalité. L'un d'eux fit signe à un autre et lui hurla d'une voix stricte d'ouvrir la porte. Alors la grande machine s'activa. Un grand bruit sourd s'en dégagea, un grincement assourdissant. Les chaînes et leurs tintements, le sifflement des cheminées, et le frottement de la porte sur le sol. Tant de bruit pour une petite ouverture, juste assez grande pour laisser passer un homme maigre. On fit passer la porte à Giggles. Les multiples épaisseurs de la porte la fessaient paraître pour un grand couloir. Un long couloir sombre. Giggles le passa difficilement, coincer entre les deux parfois. Devant la porte des soldats pointant leurs armes sur elle lui forçait à passer de l'autre coter. Son ventre et son dos frottent contre les parois lui fessait atrocement mal. Plus elle avancer et plus son dos se faisait écorcher. Vers la moitié du chemin elle commença à saigner, repend du sang sur sa jolie robe rose pâle qui c'était déchiré au cours de son avancement.

Quand Giggles fut de l'autre coter, elle fit face à un paysage dévasté. Des maisons en ruine, et d'autres toujours debout, des décombres et des gravats. Certaines maisons étaient brûlées. On pouvait aussi voir des carcasses de voiture toutes rouiller, et des objets abandonnés. La nature était redevenu reine, se couchant sur toutes surface, recouvrent les maisons et bâtiment. Des arbres avaient poussé dans certaines maisons. les branches sortaient par portes et fenêtres, et parfois même par les conduits de cheminer. Il y avait tout un tas de fleurs et de plantes que Giggles ne connaissaient pas. Ce doux paysage chaotique, qui devait autrefois être goudron, bruit et pot d'échappement fumant n'étaient plus que silence et verdure. La porte se referma. Giggles surprise sursauta. Elle se retourna brièvement regarda la porte se fermait peu à peu.

Que fessait-elle ici, dans un endroit comme celui-là ?

Elle réfléchit un moment quand les souvenir de ce soir la lui revint. Ce soir-là... Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier. Un jour si important. Ce jour qui l'avait probablement conduit ici. Le jour ou dans un élan de folie Giggles avait sali ses délicates mains d'un infâme liquide écarlate.

Ce soir-là la jeune fille avait fini de travailler plutôt. Elle se précipita de rentrer impatiente de voir l'être aimé. Une fois arrivait chez elle, Giggles découvrit avec effroi le corps nu de son petit ami à côté de celui d'une autre. Son cœur se brisa, son cerveau se liquéfia. Une profonde douleur se fit ressentir. Comment avait-il pu ? Faire ça a elle qui lui avait tout donnai. Elle qui veillait sur lui,qui le chérissait. Son esprit s'embrouilla. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne pensait plus.  
L'homme se leva et tenta de s'expliquer. Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle attrapa une lampe à côté d'elle avant de la fracasser sur le crâne de l'homme. L'homme saigna. Il l'insulta de toute ce qui lui passa par la tête « mais tu es folle ! On devrait t'interner ! Sale chienne qu'es qui t'a pris! » Giggles poussa l'homme sur le sol avant de faire tombait l'armoire sur lui. Il se retrouva bloquait et gravement blessait. La femme qui avait assisté à la scène essaya de s'enfuir. Elle poussa Giggles contre le mur et courut jusqu'à la sortie. Avant même de pouvoir toucher la porte la main de Giggles attrapait ses cheveux. Elle la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine avant de l'attachait à une chaise. Avec un couteau elle s'amusa à découper chaque parcelle de son corps, jouent avec son contenu. Les cris, et les pleurent. Elle lui supplia et implorait pardon. Son visage défiguré par la souffrance était sublime, et le blond de ses cheveux s'accordait parfaitement avec le rouge de son sang. Giggles resserra ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elle appuya du plus fort qu'elle put, empêchant l'air de passé. Juste avant que son cœur cessa de battre. Giggles posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de resserrer sa prise. Elle lui donna un baisé passionnée. Lui procurant une douche sensation de chaleur humaine. Quand il n'y eut plus un souffle de vie. Giggles lui découpa les membres et les abandonna dans la baignoire. L'eau claire qui s'y trouvait fut teinte d'un beau rouge pâle. Puis elle s'occupa de l'autre, elle le noyât dans la baignoire, le tenant fermement par les cheveux. L'homme se débattait dans tous les sens, ses poumons peu à peu se remplir d'eau et de sang. Il se fatigua et arrêta de bouger. Quand Giggles le sortit de la baignoire il avait les yeux rouge et gonflé de l'eau sortais par son nez et sa bouche. Il était moche, ignoble, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne rien voir. Son visage s'effaça, elle n'arrivait plus à reconnaître son visage, ce n'était plus le visage qu'elle connaissait.

La police était venus pour arrêter Giggles le matin même. On l'avait retrouvée assise sur le sol paniquée et perdue. Ses voisins ne comprenaient pas. Comment une fille si douce et si calme pouvait avoir fait ça. Elle qui d'habitude n'aurait fait de mal n'a personne. Ses beaux cheveux roses étaient souillés par le sang. Elle qui était toujours si bien habillait portait une robe qui était autrefois blanche. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, elle répondait « Ils ont tué ce qu'il restait de moi ». Elle ne le niait pas. Elle l'avait fait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajoutait.

Giggles trébucha sur une racine d'arbres qui dépassait un peu trop. Elle tomba sur le sol, s'ouvrant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se releva difficilement. Elle entendit des chuchotements. Un bourdonnent, un ronronnement, un murmure, presque imperceptible. Giggles continua son chemin. Suivant la route. Marcha tout droit. Le murmure se fit réentendre. La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle chercha d'où venait le bruit. Elle cherchait partout, derrière les bâtiments, dans les buissons. Elle cherchait en vain. Elle entendu un raclement de gorge. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à un petit groupe de personnes.

Devant Giggles se tenait devant un petit groupe de personnes plutôt mal en point. Ils étaient quatre, trois garçons et une fille. Le plus petit avait des cheveux en bataille blonds et de grands yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant. Il portait un gilet jaune sale et troué, un t-shirt bleu délavé et un short noir. À ses pieds des chaussons roses en forme de lapin, lui donnait un aspect gamin. Sur la capuche du gilet il y avait deux oreilles de lapin mal dont les coutures maladroite et grossière étaient plutôt visibles. Il avait l'aire plutôt jeune, il ne devait sûrement pas avoir plus de seize ans. Son visage était couvert de blessure et une grande brûlure partait de sous son t-shirt jusqu'à son menton. Il regardait la jeune fille d'un regard glacial. Il tenait la main à un garçon à sa droite il était un peu plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux violâtres. Au niveau de ses pommettes il y avait de petite tache de rousseur cacher par les bleus. Il avait un pansement sur l'œil gauche, l'œil droit encore visible était plus clair que ses cheveux. Il portait un haut se survêtement mauve et noir avec un pantalon noir couvert de boue. Dans son dos se cachait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle semblait intimider devant Giggles, bien qu'elle était plus grande. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de blessure. Elle portait une robe noire recousue. Sa frange beaucoup plus claire que le reste de ses cheveux était tenu par une barrette en forme de fleur rouge. Un peut en arrière, éloigner des autres le dernier du groupe observer de loin. Il avait l'aire plus sage et plus tranquille. Ses cheveux étaient bleu clair, et posaient sur son nez une paire de lunettes en mauvais état. Sa bouche se prolonger par d'horrible cicatrise a chaque extranéité de ses lèvres. Il portait une chemise autres fois blanches et un pantalon noir.

La jeune femme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du plus grand. Il s'empressa de le répéter au plus petit. Alors le blond ne lâchant pas Giggles du regard sorti un couteau de sa poche, les autres suivirent. Le plus grand sortit un couteau lui aussi, et celui a l'arrière sortie un pistolet. Giggles resta paralyser par la peur. Une douce peur qui engourdissait se muscle et liquéfiant son cerveau.  
Quand elle remarqua le canon pointé vers elle, tout son corps s'écroula sur le sol. Elle démurait à genoux, les yeux embués de larmes et sa bouche engourdie par la peur. Le plus petit parla « Qui est tu ? Fais-tu partit du cirque des étoiles macabres.» Giggles ne comprenait pas. Le cirque des étoiles macabres ? quelle était cette chose ? La jeune femme se releva lentement. Quand un coup de feu retenti. Le canon fumant et l'impact de balle incruster dans le mur derrière elle. « Ne bouge pas ou la prochaine se retrouvera logée dans ton cerveau ! » Le plus petit se rapprocha un peu plus et il lança d'une voix ferme «

\- Fais-tu partie du cirque ?

\- Que... Quoi... Je ne com...prends pas...balbutia la jeune fille.

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir ! Hurla-t-il. Si tu me mens je te tue !

\- Je ne sais pas ! On vient de m'envoyer i...ici... Elle éclata en sanglots.

\- Tu mens...

\- Laisse-la ! Coupa la jeune femme. Elle ne sait rien, regarde la elle est terrorisée.

\- Et si elle nous mentait ! C'est peut-être une ruse ! Je ne veux pas finir comme Handy !

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa peu à peu.

\- Non je... je ne voulais pas... désolé.

\- …

Giggles était de plus en plus perdue.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit que devrions-nous faire ? Demanda l'homme aux lunettes. Il y a trois solutions. La première c'est de la laisser là tout en sachent que si elle ne fait pas partie du cirque elle se fera tuer. La deuxième nous l'emmenons avec nous et nous fessons en sorte qu'elle combatte à nos coter. La troisième nous testons jusqu'où son ses limites. J'opterai plus pour la deuxième... car au final il nous manque des mains... Nous ne faisons pas le poids face au cirque...

\- On l'a tue. Ordonna le plus petit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non pitiez ! ne... ne me tuez pas ! Supplia Giggles.

\- Deuxième solution... Cuddles ça a était pareille avec Handy et Pétunia a eu aussi ont leurs à donner une chance. Alors donnons-lui une chance.

\- Thooty...

La jeune femme s'approcha de Giggles, et elle lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Pétunia. Le grand là-bas c'est Thooty, le mec au fond c'est Sniffles et le petit monstre c'est Cuddles. Il peut paraître méchant mais il s'inquiète pour nous, et toi qui est tu ?

\- Je... Je m'appelle Giggles.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer bien que ça c'est plutôt mal passé... Mais comprend nous, nous ne voulons pas mourir.

\- Comment ça mourir ? Demanda Giggles paniquée.

\- Tu ne sais pas . Rétorquât-elle un peu surprise.

Le silence de la jeune fille répondit à sa question.

\- Et bien...

\- Si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous entre-tue. Nous sommes de vulgaires pions, des cobayes. Toi aussi on t'a utilisé pour des expériences. Le but de tout cela, se débarrasser de ce qui est encombrent de manière utile. Au final nous mourons tous et on aura été utiles pour la science. Lança froidement le jeune garçon.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Giggles

\- Putain mais tu es bouché ou quoi !

\- Vos gueules !...

\- Répète ! Hurla fout de rage Cuddles.

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Tais-toi... j'ai entendu de la musique...

Dans le vent les note d'une boîte à musique résonnait. Une douce et sinistre mélodie. Se rapprochent de plus en plus. Accompagné de bruit de pas. Elle était de plus en plus proche, ils pouvaient sentir la musique rentrait à l'intérieur d'eux provoquent une imminence peur qui les ronger de l'intérieur.  
\- C'est le Mime... affirma la voix tremblotante de Sniffles.  
\- Non... Putain...  
\- On doit partir maintenant.  
\- Et pour Giggles ? S'inquiéta Pétunia.  
\- Putain mais on n'a pas le temps... Merde ! Suis-nous ! »

Cuddles attrapa la main de Thooty avant de commencer à courir, Sniffles les suivis. Giggles ne comprenait pas son cerveau était embrouillé par cette révélation et par leurs réactions. Pétunia attrapa la main de Giggles et partit dans la même direction que les autres. « Ne lâche surtout pas ma main ! ». La musique était omniprésente. Elle venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Leur souffle irrégulier et court s'entre mêlées a la mélodie. Leurs pas rapides s'opposaient au pas lent de leur poursuivant. Une Macabre danse avec la peur. Rythmant les pas de leur fuite. Le paysage se dégradait de plus en plus sur leurs chemins. Il n'y avait plus de maison il n'y avait plus rien. Que ruines et décombres, même la nature n'y poussait pas. Il ne restait qu'un grand cratère. Pétunia et Giggles tomberaient dans un trou. Pétunia posa sa main sur la bouche de Giggles. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et une paire de talons arrivèrent devant le trou. Un jeune garçon pencha la tête pour regarder les deux jeunes femmes terroriser, elle tremblotait coller l'une contre l'autre. Le garçon avait des cheveux mauves et des mèches blanches. Comparait aux autres il était soigné propre et n'avait pas de blessure. Il portait un pull avec des rayure noire et blanche et un short noir. Il leur sourit en leur tendant une lettre. Se sourire glaçait le sang des filles. Un sourire démoniaque et figé. Inspirent la peur et l'horreur même. Son regard était fixe et intense.

Pétunia l'attrapa d'une main hésitante avant de la lui arracher des mains. Le jeune garçon une fois sa lettre arrivée à destination, il repartit sans dire un mot. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent en sanglots.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Le chapitre deux arriveras dans pas longtemps.**_

 ** _Giggles en apprendras plus sur le cirque et la ville dans le chapitre qui suit. (pour ceux qui veulent de la romance. Elle arriveras vers le chapitre 3.)_ **


End file.
